


Tell Me You Still Care

by kdanee2011



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanee2011/pseuds/kdanee2011
Summary: "Tell me you still care deep down cause if not it might as well just be the end of everything" Patricia can't remember who she is, who she used to be and most upsetting of all, who Eddie is.
Relationships: Fabina - Relationship, Peddie - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own House of Anubis or any of these characters. 
> 
> This is something I started working on years ago. You may have seen it on fanfiction. Due to quarantine I’ve been rewriting and starting new chapters. New chapter should be up soon.

It has been a year since Eddie Miller has seen Patricia Williamson. Well, a year and 27 days to be exact. Eddie had kept track of the days, but to him it had felt like a lifetime. There had been no calls, no texts, no emails, no contact at all. He was surprised she hadn't tried to contact him. Maybe she understood that if she had reached out, it would put him in even more danger.  
He admired her strength. He had lost count of the amount of times he'd almost press send. He just wanted to hear her voice to let her know he was OK. But he knew it could risk putting her in danger. He'd already risked it once, and couldn’t let it happen again.  
Now, as Eddie rode the bus towards the city he was trying to think of what to say when he saw her. She would probably have a lot of questions for him. And a couple of punches too.. But would she forgive him for disappearing? That's the one thing he was uncertain about.  
Eddie noticed the bus was approaching the outskirts of the city and it got him thinking about the day that led to where he was today.

A year and 28 days earlier.  
\- Meet me in the warehouse on 7th St. There's something I want to show you.  
Eddie read the text again as he drove to the other side of the city. He was curious as to why Patricia wanted him to meet her in the most abandoned place in town. Then again, she'd always had been unpredictable. Maybe she was planning a secret date. She still wasn't much for romance, but they both needed some time away.  
They are approaching their 4th anniversary in a couple of weeks. But Eddie was so busy with work and Patricia had school that they hardly got to spend anytime together. This anniversary was going to be a special one if everything went according to Eddie's plan. Of course, he had to figure out exactly what he was going to do. But it seemed Patricia had something else in mind, one that included the most abandoned part of town. Eddie arrived at the warehouse but when he entered the dimly lit building, Patricia was not in sight. .  
“Patricia,” he called. “Where are you?” There was no answer. “Hello? Patricia, are you here?” There was a noise at the end of the hallway. “Yacker is that you?”  
There was still no answer. And he was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Why wouldn't she answer?  
\- I'm at the warehouse on 7th. I need your help. Be quick!  
Eddie sent Fabian a quick text in case he needed backup. He was about to put his phone away when he realized something..  
“Wow, I’m an idiot!” Why was he calling for her when he could actually call her? It rang a couple of times but there was no answer. Down the hall he faintly heard her Sick Puppies ringtone for him. He quietly followed the sound. “Patricia?”  
“I’m down here,” he heard her say. Eddie walked to a room at the end of the hall. He turned the corner to find her standing in the middle of a dimly lit room.  
“Yacker, are you okay? Why didn’t you answer me?”  
“Because I wouldn’t let her,” someone said behind them. The door slammed shut and the lights flashed on to reveal a that they were surrounded by four guys. All were tall and wearing black. The one who had been hiding behind the door stepped forward.  
“Edison Miller, we finally meet,” he said. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. Eddie noticed a strange tattoo on his forearm. It was small and looked like a star, although it was a strange kind of star. They all had one.  
“Who are you?” Eddie demanded. “What do you want?”  
“I’m not going to tell you that just yet. But I will tell you that I’ve waited a long time to meet you Osirion,” he said. Eddie tried to hide how shocked he was. How does he know who I am?  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.  
“We both know that’s not true,” he said. “But I think that if you value Patricia’s safety, then we’ll be honest with each other.” The other men stepped towards them. Eddie took a step to put himself between them and Patricia.  
“What does she have to do with it?”  
“Oh nothing. I just needed her to get you here. But she’s here if I need to use her again.”  
“You won’t hurt her!”  
“As long as you cooperate, I promise I won’t.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“The Eye of Horus, your locket,” he said.  
“I don’t have that anymore.”  
“I thought I said we would be honest with each other.”  
“I’m not lying. That locket was gone a long time ago.”  
“Well, in that case…” the man snapped his fingers. Two of the men grabbed Patricia pulling her away from Eddie.  
“Let go of me!” She snapped.  
“Let go of her!” Eddie demanded. He went to help her but the third guy got in between them pushing him away.  
“I will once you hand over the locket.”  
“I told you that I don’t have it!”  
“Well you better get it. But until then…take her away,” he ordered the two men. They began to pull her toward the door at the back of the room. She struggled to break free, but they were stronger. The man went to go out the door but before he could open it, it was opened from the other side. It hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Fabian stood in the doorway, a surprised and confused look on his face. Behind Eddie there was a yelp. Patricia has bitten one of the guys holding her, loosening his grip and distracting the other one long enough to get away.  
“Run!” Eddie yelled. The three of them ran down the hall towards the exit.  
“Would anyone care to explain to me what’s going on?” Fabian asked.  
“Bad guys want the eye of Horus but I don’t have it and they tried to take Patricia until I hand it over.” Eddie said.  
“What do they want it for? Who even are they?”  
“They wouldn’t say. But I’m guessing they don’t want it as an accessory.”  
“We’re almost to the exit,” Fabian said. “We have to get as far from here as possible.”  
“And where will we go?” Patricia asked. “I’m sure they’ll come looking for us.”  
“I’ll have to go alone,” Eddie said. “It’s me they want?”  
“What are you talking about?” She snapped. “I’m going with you!”  
“No, I can’t risk you getting hurt,” he said. She was about to argue when they found that the exit was blocked with crates.  
“This is where I came in at,” Fabian said. “How’d they block it so fast?”  
“There must be more of them,” Eddie said. “Let’s go back and find another way out.”  
“Down here!” Patricia pointed a sign directing them to an exit down another hallway. They quickly headed down the hall that led to a big open room filled with several large pieces of machinery.  
“Stop!” They turned to find that the four men had caught up to them. “Since you didn’t want to cooperate the first time, we’ll just have to take both of your friends until you give us what I want.”  
“Fabian, Patricia, go!” Eddie yelled. One of the men went to reach for Patricia, but she was able to jump away. But I’m the process she tripped over a piece of machinery, fell and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.  
“Patricia!” Eddie and Fabian ran over to her. “We need to call for help!”  
“Help is already on the way,” Fabian said. “I called the police when I got here. I figured something was up.”  
“We’d better get you out of here,” the man told the others. He took a final look at Eddie. “We will find you again.” The four of them disappeared. In the distance, Eddie and Fabian could hear the sirens getting closer.  
“Hang in there Yacker,” Eddie held her head. He gasped when he moved his hand to see it covered in blood. “This isn’t good.”  
“Eddie you heard what they said. They will come after you again,” Fabian said.  
“I can’t leave now, not with Patricia hurt,” Eddie said.  
“I will look after her. I’ll make sure she’s okay,” Fabian said.  
“You can help her by getting away. You need to find out who these guys are and what they want.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
“Good, now go!” Eddie kissed Patricias forehead whispering I love you before heading to the door and not looking back.

Eddie got off of the bus and headed towards the downtown area of New York. This was where he and Patricia had moved to after they graduated from boarding school. They had been living with his mom while the attended New York University. Shortly after they started, however, she died in a car accident. Eddie had to quit school to work full-time as a result. Patricia had wanted to quit school too, but Eddie wouldn't let her. They hadn't kept much contact with their anubis housemates since graduation. Amber attended fashion school in the city and they saw her from time to time. Piper visited occasionally. Fabian visited as well when he was traveling, he bought and sold relics and antiques from other countries. He had made trips to see them while also going to see Nina in New Jersey.  
Now, over a year later, Eddie hadn't talked to anyone. He had spent the last 12 months trying to figure out more about the guys who had been after him. He hadn't been able to find out much, though. It wasn't easy being on the run; no credit cards, no tweeting or posting new Facebook statuses. He couldn't risk them finding him, not until he got to know them. Eddie arrived at his destination, pulling out a recently pay prepaid phone he bought. He dialed one of the first numbers he had saved, hoping for an answer.  
“Hello?” Fabian answered.  
“Fabian! How’s my old buddy doing?”  
“Who is this?” Fabian was confused.  
“Wow, kind of sad you don’t remember the voice of your old roommate,” Eddie pretended to sound hurt.  
“Eddie? Eddie Miller?” Fabian now sounded shocked.  
“The one and only! How many Eddies do you know?”  
“Quite a few actually. Where have you been?”  
“Staying out of sight like you said I should.”  
“Yeah, but it’s been a year. You couldn’t have sent me a text? An email? A postcard? Something?”  
“I couldn’t risk them tracking me down.”  
“Are you here in New York? We should meet somewhere and talk.” Fabian said urgently. “You can tell me what you found on them.”  
“Hold on there a minute. I just now got back. Give me a while to get settled.”  
“Ummm…Eddie where are you exactly?”  
“I’m uh…standing outside the bus station.”  
“You’re standing outside Patricia’s apartment, aren’t you?” Fabian knew him too well.  
“Hey, it’s my apartment too, remember?”  
“Eddie, we really need to talk first.”  
“Sorry Fabian, as much as I want to see you, I need to see Patricia first.”  
“But Eddie…” But before Fabian could try and talk him out of it, Eddie hung up. He didn’t understand why Fabian didn’t want him to see Patricia. Fabian of all people should understand how it felt to be away from someone for so long. He and Nina had to spend months apart and on other sides of the world.  
He stood in front of the apartment building, hesitating. He was trying to figure out how she would react when she saw him, but he couldn’t. She had always been unpredictable. More than likely she would pour some sort of liquid on him.  
“Well here goes nothing,” he said to himself. Eddie walked into the building and made his way upstairs to the second floor. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before knocking. He hadn’t been this nervous since he had asked Patricia to dance at that masquerade ball.  
He backed away after knocking, debating on whether to make a run for it while he still could. A couple moments passed and there was no answer. Eddie went to knock again but the door opened.  
There stood Patricia. She had her hair up and she was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. She was so beautiful.  
Eddie stood there awkwardly with his hand still in the knocking position. He waited for her reaction. He saw a flicker of confusion and a bit of anger flash across her face. Eddie waited for her to blow, but she stayed silent.  
“Hey Yacker,” he gave her an awkward smile. Come on Patricia, say something, he thought anxiously.  
“Do I know you?” She asked in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I know you?” 

Those words startled Eddie. He was expecting a rampage, but this? This felt much worse. How could she not know who he was? Maybe she was angrier with him than he thought.  
“What do you mean?” Eddie asked.   
“Can I help you with something?” She asked. She was being awfully nice to him and it didn't sound like her at all. Was this her way of getting back at him?  
“Yeah, you can tell me why you’re pretending you don’t know me,” he said. She gave him an even more confused look.  
“I’m not…”  
“Eddie!” Fabian called as he came running around the corner. “Wait…” he paused when he saw Patricia standing there. “Oh, never mind.”  
“Fabes, will you tell me what’s going on?” Patricia asked.   
“Oh, so you remember him, but you don’t remember me?”  
“How can I remember someone I don’t know,” she said. “I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong girl.” Eddie took a step back, feeling as though he had been punched in the gut. She really didn’t remember him? How could this be? Unless…  
“Eddie, we should go,” Fabian said.   
“No, I’m not going anywhere until someone tells me what is going on,” he said.   
“Patricia?” Someone called from inside the apartment. “What’s going on out there?” They appeared at the door next to Patricia, putting his arm around her waist. Eddie felt a lump rising in his throat.   
“Hello Fabian, it’s good to see you again,” the guy said. He glanced at Eddie. “And who do we have here?”  
“His name is Eddie apparently,” Patricia told him. The man stared him down for a moment.   
“Patty, why don’t you go inside,” he said. Patty? “I’ll be in in a minute.” She nodded without argument, shutting the door behind her. Eddie looked after her feeling sad and confused. “So you’re Eddie Miller. Fabian has told me a lot about you.”  
“That’s funny,” Eddie said. “Because he has told me very little about you.” Fabian rolled his eyes. “Who are you exactly?”  
“I’m her boyfriend, of course,” he said. Eddie thought he detected a hint of smugness in his voice. “Look, Eddie I hope there are no hard feelings.” He stuck out his hand for Eddie to shake, but he ignored it.  
“Let’s go,” Eddie told Fabian walking away. “You have some explaining to do.”  
Fabian took Eddie to a coffee shop down the street. They sat there for a while drinking hot chocolate, watching the rain. Fabian let Eddie think over what had just happened.   
“How does she not remember me?” Eddie asked. “Is it because of…”  
“The accident?” Fabian nodded. “By the time the ambulance got her to the hospital, she’d lost a lot blood. We thought we were going to lose her. We almost did. She was in a coma for a week.”  
“And when she came out of it?” Eddie asked although he felt he knew what was coming.   
“She couldn’t remember anything,” Fabian said sadly. “Not me, not herself, or anyone, or anything we did at Anubis. The doctor said her memory would come back with time and our help. And it did…”  
“That doesn’t explain why she doesn’t remember me,” Eddie said angrily.  
“When she came out of her coma the doctors were worried about how frail her state of mind would be,” Fabian said. “So we agreed; me, Nina, Amber, Alfie, and even Piper, that it would be best not to tell her anything that would put her in any danger.”  
“So you decided not to tell her about me?” Eddie almost shouted.   
“It was not an easy decision, trust me” Fabian said defensively. “But we didn’t know where you were, when you were coming back, or…or if you were even alive.”  
“So you’re saying it’s my fault?” Eddie demanded.   
“No, of course not. I’m just saying that we didn’t want to confuse her anymore than she already was. She’d probably think we were crazy. I mean, what were we supposed to tell her? ‘Hey Patricia, I know you don’t remember him, but your boyfriend is in hiding from the people responsible for your accident.’?”  
“You sounded like Patricia for a moment,” Eddie said sadly.  
“Yeah, well someone has to,” Fabian said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“After she got out of the hospital, she was a completely different person. She was mean, sassy Patricia anymore. She was this nice, careful Patricia.”  
“That must’ve been nice for a change.”  
“It was actually kind of painful to watch her be this whole new person.”  
“You’re telling me,” Eddie said remembering how nice she’d been to him. “I wondered where her attitude had gone. I was shocked when I didn’t see her argue with that guy.” They were quiet for a moment. “How did she meet him?”   
“She had to go to physical therapy for a while. They ran into each other at one of the sessions. They seemed to hit it off.”  
“Just what I wanted to hear,” Eddie said glumly.  
“I’m sorry Eddie, but if I’m being honest he was kind of good for her.”  
“Fabian you’re not really helping.”  
“Sorry I just thought you should know that she didn’t end up with a psychotic maniac.”Fabian said.  
“Still not helping!”  
“Speaking of psychotic maniacs, were you able to find out anything?”  
“I tried, but I had to watch everything I did in case they found me. They almost did a couple of times.”  
“How?”  
“No idea. I ditched my cell phone and credit card after a month. They mean business, Fabian.”  
“If only we could figure out who they are, it could help us figure out what they want.”  
“They want the locket, that much is for sure. But what they want it for, that’s still a mystery.”  
“Where is the locket?”  
“I can’t say, just in case. Cant risk anyone finding it.”  
“This isn’t going to turn into another Sibuna thing, is it?” Fabian asked.  
“No, I’m not going to risk putting anyone in danger again. They came after me. This is my fight.”  
“You remind me a lot of Eddie…” Fabian said. “Cocky, strong-minded, a little self-centered. No wonder he and Patricia clicked.” Eddie paused.   
“His name is…Eddie,” he asked. “Patricia’s boyfriends name is Eddie.”  
“Did I forget to mention that?” Fabian said guiltily.   
“Don’t you know what this means though?”  
“That she likes guys named Eddie?” Fabian guessed not getting what Eddie was trying to say.   
“No, you said that he reminded you of me. And his name is Eddie. She remembers!”  
“I think she made it pretty clean that she doesn’t,” Fabian said.  
“No, she does remember even if she doesn’t realize it. And I’m going to help her remember.”  
“And how are we going to do that?”  
“I have absolutely no idea,” Eddie said. “But I will.”  
“I don’t know about this Eddie,” Fabian said. He looked down at his watch. “Oh, it’s getting late. Look, I have to go meet Nina at the train station. She’s on break from school. Hey, if you need a place to stay you know you’re welcome at my place.”  
“Thanks man, I’m going to take some time to think things over,” Eddie said. “I’ll catch you later.” Eddie sat in the coffee shop for a while after Fabian left. He was trying to let it all sink in. For the past year he’d been on the run from people after ancient Egyptian jewelry. He’d stayed out of sight to protect his friends and girlfriend only to come back and find out that she not only didn’t remember him, but she’d fallen for someone else. It was a lot for him to handle all at once. He wanted to help Patricia remember who he was, but at the same time he knew it wouldn’t be safe for her to know until these people were gotten rid of. Eddie knew he needed to do something, but he wasn’t sure what. Well, he had to figure out who the creeps after him were and he had no idea how to do that. Eddie also knew he couldn’t do this by himself, no matter how much he wanted to keep everyone safe. There was only one person who could help him figure out what to do.   
Eddie knocked on a front door, hoping for an answer.   
“I guess you need that place to stay after all?” Fabian answered the door with a smile.   
“Actually, I need your help with something else too,” Eddie said.   
“Eddie if this is about you wanting me to help you help Patricia get her memory back…” Fabian started to say.   
“No, I need your help trying to figure out who these people after me are, because I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
“Okay, where do you want to start?”  
“I have absolutely no idea,” Eddie said.   
“Then you’ve come to the right place.” As Eddie walked in, he found Nina sitting on the couch.  
“Hey Eddie. Good to see you alive and well. Fabes was just telling me about everything.”  
“Good to see you Nina,” Eddie said. “I know you just got here but if you don’t mind, I’ll be borrowing your boyfriend for a while.”  
“I thought Fabian said this was going to turn into a Sibuna thing,”Nina smiled.   
“It’s not, I swear” Eddie said. “I’m just asking for a bit of help.”  
“Why don’t we get you settled into the guest room and we can talk about this all in a while.” Fabian led him upstairs. He paused outside an unopened door. “I should warn you, you might find some familiar things in here.” Eddie was confused until Fabian opened the door to reveal what was in there. There were photos of him and Patricia, all his clothes, things that represented important moments of their relationship that were in the apartment he and Patricia once shared.   
“We got all of this out before Patricia came home from the hospital,” Fabian explained. “We thought it was best so she wasn’t confused by all of it.”  
“Wow…” Eddie said trying to take it all in. “It’s like I never even existed to her.”  
“I’m sorry man.”  
“No I get it. It’s just a lot to take in.”  
“Do you need help unpacking or anything?” Eddie shook his head.   
“It’s okay. I only have this one bag. Not like I needed to carry a lot with me.”  
“We’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” Fabian shut the door behind him. Trying not to pay attention to all the pictures of him and Patricia staring at him, Eddie opened up his duffel bag. He dug through it looking for something in particular. From the bottom of the bag he pulled out a metal box. Unlocking it he pulled out the only two items it contained. One was the Eye of Horus, which Eddie had kept close ever since he retrieved it from its hiding spot. The other one was even more precious to him. It was supposed to be on her hand over a year ago. Eddie put the engagement ring back in its box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. But I am open to criticisms as well. Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

This was it. The big day was finally here and Eddie couldn’t be more excited. He stood at the altar as the music started and watched as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. He was so excited he didn’t notice that he couldn’t see their faces. That was, until they reached the altar. Eddie became a bit uncomfortable seeing three faceless bridesmaids standing next to him.   
The music changed and the faceless crowd stood up as the bride made her way down the aisle. Eddie’s uncomfortable feeling went away and his smile grew bigger as she came closer. The music stopped once she reached the him. Eddie pulled the veil over her head to reveal Patricia’s face. She looked at him, then started to back away with a frightened look on her face.   
“Patricia? What’s wrong?” He asked.   
“Who are you? Where am I?” She panicked.  
“Hey, it’s okay, calm down!” But she kept backing away. “Yacker, it’s me, Eddie!”  
“I don’t know you. Stay away from me!” She yelled. She pushed him away and he fell. When he got up, he found himself surrounded by the bridesmaids and faceless crowd. Except they all now had the same face. Patricia’s face. And all these faces were saying one thing.   
“I don’t know you,” they repeated. Patricia started screaming. 

Eddie woke with a start; the sound of Patricia screaming ringing in his ears. He heard a crash and looked to see that the lamp that was on the nightstand was now smashed to pieces on the floor. Nina and Fabian came rushing in a moment later.   
“Are you okay?” Fabian asked. “What happened?”  
“We heard a crash…hey, why can’t I turn on the light?” Probably because it’s in a bunch of pieces on the floor. I must’ve knocked it over when I woke up. Sorry Fabian.” Eddie said.   
“It’s okay. My mom sent it to me as a housewarming gift when I first moved here,” Fabian said. “Never really liked it anyway.”  
“Had a bad dream then?” Nina asked sitting on the end of the bed.   
“Yeah, only this bad dream turned out to be real,” Eddie said. Nina and Fabian both knew he was talking about Patricia.   
“It’s going to be alright Eddie,” Fabian said.   
“And how’s it going to be alright,huh?” Eddie snapped.   
“Well I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. We always do.” Fabian said.   
“Yeah,” Eddie said doubtfully.   
“Hey look, get some sleep and we’ll talk about this more in the morning,” Nina said. “We’ll work this out. We’ve just got to stick together like we did as…”  
“Nina this isn’t a Sibuna thing,” Eddie reminded her.   
“Sorry, force of habit,” Nina said. She and Fabian left the room then a moment later Fabian poked his head back in.   
“Oh, if my mom ever asks what happened to the lamp, I’m blaming you,” he said.   
“Thanks man,” Eddie said. He laid back down but didn’t fall asleep. He laid there for over an hour thinking about the dream. He thought about ways to help Patricia get her memory back. He came up with nothing. He’d spend the last few months hiding out in motel rooms and staying out of sight. Now he felt like he was doing the same thing. Nothing.   
“What am I even doing here?” He asked himself. 

“You had better be right about this.”  
“Positive boss. Eddie Miller was in Patricia Williamson’s apartment building.” These two were meeting in secret. The first one took a moment to think.   
“So Edison has come home. Things have definitely turned in our favor.”  
“Should I bring him in?”  
“No, we don’t want to blow your cover just yet. We’ll wait things out and take our chance when he’s vulnerable.”  
“And how will he become vulnerable?”  
“He knows that his girlfriend doesn’t remember who he is and when he realizes that he won’t be able to bring her memory back, he’ll have lost everything.”  
“And what if he helps her to remember?”  
“It will be your job to make sure he doesn’t.”

“Well good morning sleepyhead.” Nina was on the couch on her laptop when Eddie woke up. It was almost noon when he rolled out of bed. “There’s coffee in the kitchen.”  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked pouring himself a cup.   
“You looked exhausted,” Nina said. “We didn’t want to wake you. Besides, you had a rough night and and even worse year. You needed to sleep in.”  
“Where’s Fabian?”  
“He had to go to the library to take care of a few things for work. He’ll be back later.”  
“I thought we were going to work on Operation SCWRML?”  
“Operation SCWRML?”  
“Operation Stop the Creeps Who Ruined My Life.”  
“How long did it take you to come up with that?” Nina laughed.   
“An hour,” Eddie said. “I had to do something to keep my mind off that nightmare.”  
“Well it’s got a nice ring to it,” Nina said.   
“So what’s the plan?” Eddie asked.   
“Look Eddie, we understand that this is important to you. It’s important to us too. But Fabian and I just can’t drop everything. This isn’t high school anymore. I have college. Fabian has work.”  
“I thought Fabian said you were on a break.”  
“I am, but I’m meeting with an advisor at NYU to talk about transferring.”  
“So you’re going out too?” Eddie asked.   
“Just relax. Help yourself to something in the fridge. Just don’t eat all the food, okay? And stay out of trouble.” As she walked out the door, Eddie settled onto the couch and flipped on the TV. It felt weird to be watching a screen considering he had gotten most of his news from the papers the last year. He was sad to see his favorite had been cancelled while he was away. The last season he had watched ended with a cliffhanger too. He couldn’t find anything else interesting to watch so he shut the TV off. Not even sports could get his attention. He wandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat. There wasn’t much. Fabian didn’t even have anything to make pancakes. The coffee shop that he and Fabian had gone to was a couple blocks away. He decided he would grab something to eat from there. The weather was a lot nicer so he walked instead of taking a crab. The streets were a little crowded since people were going on their lunch break. He missed the sounds of the city; the honking of car, people talking around him, the talented musician playing the saxophone on the corner. But still something felt off.   
Eddie entered the café and stood in line waiting to order. Thankfully he still had some money from what his mom left him after she passed. Most people would use their inheritance to buy a car, pay for college, or save it. Eddie, however, had to use a lot of it during the last year in order to survive. Most of it went towards motels and travel expenses and food. He could just imagine what his dad would be saying to him right now if he knew.   
He and his dad hadn’t talked much since his mom’s funeral. They didn’t talk much before, for that matter. They had an argument shortly after her memorial and Eddie cut off all contact with him.   
Ever since Eddie graduated from Anubis, his dad treated him differently. He treated him as though he was fragile; like he would explode at any moment. Patricia suggested that his dad was afraid of how Eddie would act now that he no longer had powers. But Eddie didn’t feel any different. Yes, a piece of him was gone, but it was also a big weight off of his shoulders. But if anything, he had even more questions about who he was.   
Eddie still wanted answers on how he became Osirion in the first place. But now that his powers were gone, his dad seemed to think he was off the hook for giving him any explanation. But that didn’t work for Eddie. Every time he asked him about it, Eric brushed the subject off to the side. And then finally Eric had enough and told him to let it go. That argument was the last time Eddie talked to his dad.   
“Hey, doofus…it’s your turn to order.”

Eddie turned around so fast he got a kink in his neck. It sounded so much like Patricia, at least it sounded like something she would say. But it shouldn’t have surprised him that it wasn’t her. Instead just an angry woman glaring him up and down.   
“I’m sorry?” He asked trying to bring himself back to reality.   
“I said, it’s your turn to order,” the woman said impatiently. Eddie turned to see that he was indeed next in line. Although no longer hungry, he instead headed for the door. He heard the woman yell after him about wasting her time, but he didn’t pay her any attention. He just kept walking.   
Was this how it was going to be now? Was everything going to remind him of Patricia? He only just got back, but he wasn’t sure of how much more he could handle. He wanted more than anything to be able to sit down and have an open conversation with Patricia. He was reminded of the time when she had lost her voice and he thought she was giving him the silent treatment. He wanted more than anything to relive that, rather than face this.   
Eddie just kept walking. He didn’t really have a specific destination in mind. He focused on the sounds of the city to keep his mind occupied; the car horns, the people talking around him. He was so focused, he almost missed the familiar face walking on the other side of the street. Patricia was walking in the same direction he was. Her back was to him but she was looked so beautiful from where she was standing. Her hair was pulled back to reveal her face. For a moment Eddie was reminded of the colored extensions she used to wear. He missed that.   
Eddie realized that he had subconsciously started walking across the street towards Patricia. He knew that it was a bad idea, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. He made it to the other side of the street, when he heard a car honk behind him. He turned to see Fabian waving at him from the window. When he turned around Patricia had disappeared into the crowds and out of sight. With a sigh, Eddie got into Fabian’s car.   
“How did you know I was here?” He asked.   
“Well I stopped at home on my lunch break to check on you,” Eddie said. “I was on my way back when I saw you following Patricia.”  
“I wasn’t following her. I was out taking a walk when I saw her.”  
“And you were what? Going to have a conversation with her? Do you think that’s a good idea right now?”  
“How hard was it for you to be away from Nina after all that time?” Eddie asked wanting Fabian to understand how he was feeling. Fabian was quiet for a moment. “It’s nice to see you two together, by the way. When did that happen, anyway?”  
“Not long after Patricia’s accident,” Fabian said. “She found out what happened from Amber and made regular trips to see her. One thing led to another.”  
“Well I’m happy for you guys,” Eddie said. “One of us deserves to be happy at least.”  
“You’ll be happy again soon,” Fabian encouraged him. “It may not happen the way you want it to, but it will happen.” This time Eddie stayed quiet. “Hey, why don’t you come to the library with me?”  
“Seriously? What am I supposed to do?”  
“Read?” Fabian joked. “But this could be an opportunity to look into some things. The New York library has a good stack of books on Egyptian history. I organized them myself.”   
“Of course you did. You sounded a little too confident when you said that,” Eddie laughed.   
“Hey, I’m good at my job,” Fabian laughed with him. “But seriously this will give you something to do.”  
“But how will reading about Egyptian history help us figure out who Team Creep is?”  
“Team Creep? Are you going to come up with code names for everything?”  
“It give me something to do.” He looked at Fabian. “You’re right, I need something to do. Take me to the library. Wow those are words I never thought would come out of my mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10 years of HOA!


End file.
